Iron Chains
by LoveSquid
Summary: Natsu is taken by a dark guild. Until they get their answers, they will not allow him to leave. Gajeel doesn't really care what they want, so he doesn't mind breaking into a dark guild for a certain pink haired. NatsuxGajeel


He sat there day in and day out. Shadows against the wall would slowly appear and vanish; leaving him alone in the small room. Only a small magical candlelight lighted this room; it would automatically appear in the night time until he closed his eyes. There was a metal bed that he leaned against. On top of it was a sack of hay, used as bedding; but it also attracted bedbugs. Red spots scattered throughout his body from the endless biting of these insects.

Light appeared under the door. He slides across the metal bed frame; away from the door but towards the opposite corner. The boy could hear them; the ratting footsteps as they crossed the hallway. Skin tightened around his fist; his body tensed. It was useless to hide in this single cell. He was even handcuffed to the metal bed to limit his movement.

He was imprisoned.

The door slammed opened and it clanged on the stone wall. Light shined inside of the room; on his dirty body and fifthly sheets. Pieces of hay littered the ground, as well as other trash. He squinted from the sudden light that entered his holding cell.

"Still movin'?" the figure stated, standing in the middle of the door frame. The blonde man's eyes darted around the room as if checking the condition of the boy and of the room. His eyes lined the walls in search of a tunnel or any sort of escape route. His lips curled when he saw there was none instead of the room.

His eyes adjusted to the light and narrowed at the blonde. Hate, rage, and "Afraid so," He snapped back with a click of a tongue. He wasn't going to allow these assholes to get the better of him.

"Hmp," the sound escaped from his smooth lips. He leaned his back against the door and raised his fingers up, as if he had other important matters to attend to than checking up on the prisoner. Each finger raised as he observed the damaged to them.

The boy on the ground wasn't as pleased with this reaction. A growl escaped his own pair of pairs, causing the man to slowly move his eyes to focus on the pink haired. "Got a problem?" he teethed out.

"Why the freak did you come?" The pink haired snapped back. His tempers was flaring with this man. He stood up, but the chains limited his range. Underneath the handcuff was irritated skin that came to the point of bleeding from him jerking at it. Dried blood stained the pair of handcuffs, as well as a few other parts of his body.

The man smirked at his fetal attempt. "Just tell us what we need to know, and poof, you are free." His hands came together as he gestured an explosion.

"NEVER!" he growled. He was moments away from biting the man, but instead a few sparks spread from his mouth.

"Oh," he stood up from the doorway and took a step forward into the room. The sparks vanished as soon as they appeared. The man grinned with his yellowed front teeth showing. "Looks like it's that time again."

His teeth lips spread back as he grunted at the man. The blonde placed his finger on his chin, tilting his head upwards so their eyes meant. Then, forcefully, the man grabbed the top of his head, while his hand pushed upwards. "No biting," he uttered. Two other guys came inside the room from the hallway and took a hold of the chains. They wrapped it over the pink hair's other hand, constructing him from attacking any of them.

Soon the chain on the bed was undone and they hustled him out of the cell. His face was pressed against the opposite wall and the blonde removed his hands from the boy's face. The other man tightened the chains and jerked him from the wall.

The four of them walked down the hallway, with the blonde leading the way down the stone bricked hallway.

The boy gazed at the ground. If only if these handcuffs were off him, then he would be able to escape from these goons.

**Hey! This is my first story (well, second, the first was an Oneshot). I would really like some feedback, especially if I get too OOC. I'm not good at spells, and this is my first yaoi fic. I just love Gajeel! Thanks for reading this**


End file.
